


Flirting

by Teaotter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Mild D/s Overtones, Rare Pairings, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you trying to ask me out on a date, Detective?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting

“Are you trying to ask me out on a date, Detective?” 

Amanda Waller lifted an eyebrow in a way Quentin was sure sent brave men quivering in fear. Lucky for him, he really liked intimidating women. 

He ducked his head to hide his urge to grin at her. “That was the general idea, yeah.”

Her other eyebrow joined the first in perfect disdain, but she didn't turn away. “You're not my type.”

He couldn't hide his grin this time. He was pretty sure she knew how to say no if she meant it. “Too blue collar for you?”

“Too compromised,” she said, her mouth turning up at the corner, just slightly. “Your daughter is an assassin –“

“Ex-assassin –“ Quentin murmured.

“– and a vigilante,” she went on, talking over him like he hadn't said anything at all. She tilted her head at him, her cool expression ever so slightly challenging. “Unless you want to argue that label, as well?”

“No, I'm pretty sure that one stuck,” he agreed, still grinning. Even if she didn't go to dinner, he was having more fun right now than he had on his last three dates combined.

Amanda frowned at him, but he was pretty sure her eyes were laughing. “You claim to be an agent of the law, and yet you consort with vigilantes.”

He couldn't resist the straight line. “I'm attempting to consort with you, actually.”

That finally got a smile out of her, but she schooled her expression fast. “You have a terrible sense of humor.”

“I've been told that, yeah.” He decided to take a risk and touched her hand. “So how about it?”

She didn't pull away. “I told you –“

“– that I consort with vigilantes, I know,” he said, letting his voice get serious for a minute. “But you do, too. And assassins, not even ex- ones. If you want to talk about compromised, I think you have to admit that you're even deeper in this muck than I am.”

That got him the eyebrow again. “I work for the government, Detective.”

“So do I, Ms. Waller.” He raised an eyebrow of his own. Nothing like the same effect with his mug, of course. “Different branch, maybe. But we both know that sometimes going by the book doesn't keep people safe.”

She finally looked down at their hands, with a smile much gentler than he expected. “You're more intelligent than you appear to be.”

Praise? None of that, that'd never do. He shrugged. “It's the haircut.”

She actually laughed outright at that one, and Quentin started feeling a little more hopeful about his chances. “I'm unlikely to be in Starling City for very long.”

Yeah, he wasn't looking for a relationship, either. “Then we'd best make the most of it.”

“You can pick me up at 8.” Amanda nodded once, slowly pulling her hand away, but her voice was sharp. “Wear a better suit.”

“Yes, Ma'am.” Quentin couldn't help grinning as he turned away. Whatever happened, this was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Matchmaker challege at GameofCards.


End file.
